


Pokemon plus and pokemon ultra

by Echo_in_the_night



Series: The region of Yuei [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Also the names are stupid so we using there actual names here, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku are Best Friends, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Like they are actually friends here because I hate that katsuki treated izuku like shit cannonly, Random Updates, So if you hate that that's your problem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_in_the_night/pseuds/Echo_in_the_night
Summary: The awe-inspiring, mysterious and powerfuI worId of Pokemon, in aII of its many shapes and forms! A weaIth of creatures that grace every nook and cranny of our beautifuI pIanet in numbers that may never be truIy known in their entirety! Some, masters of the heavens above; caretakers and heIpmates of the earth beIow; watchfuI eyes and ears throughout recorded history, and beyond! Living shouIder to shouIder with peopIe, whiIe others Iive soIitary Iives in their naturaI environment. And then, there are Pokemon who form vast communities; aII expressing Iife in their own unique way! Setting off Iarger than Iife, breathtaking forms with equaI majesty in miniature, the worId of Pokemon truIy is a worId of wonder!Or a whole pokemon game with the characters from MHA
Series: The region of Yuei [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748281
Kudos: 3





	1. Welcome to the world of pokemon

(You are in an odd room.)  
(There is a tall brunette man wearing a lab coat.)

Oh hello there! /_\

I am professor David Shield, but call me professor Shield. /_\

Welcome to the region of Yuei in the world of pokemon./_\

Where magnificent creatures like these (A pink unicorn like pokemon comes out of a small capsule) live in peace and harmony. /_\

Now may I ask are you a boy or a girl? 

Boy Or Girl 

/\  
I  
I 

A boy /_\

Ok what is your name?

___________________  
A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z  
a b c d e f g h I j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z  
1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 0  
$ & _ ( ) : ; " :-) ! # = / + ? @ < > ° ¡ , - ' .

Izuku, got it. /_\

Now this is your main rival. (Shows an ash blond male with red eyes.) /_\

What is his name? 

___________________  
A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z  
a b c d e f g h I j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z  
1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 0  
$ & _ ( ) : ; " :-) ! # = / + ? @ < > ° ¡ , - ' .

His name is Katsuki, what a great choice! /_\

Now let's begin this great adventure! /_\


	2. Today's the day part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally start our story

(An alarm goes off.)  
(It reads 8:30 am.)

Well I better get up! /_\

(You look in the mirror to see a curly haired, freckled, greenet.)  
(As you look closer you see that you also have emerald eyes.)

Today is the day I become a pokemon trainer! /_\

(You put on a dark green hoodie, red sneakers, and white jeans.)  
(As you run down the stairs while getting ready you trip all the way to the bottom.)

Shit! /_\

Izuku! Language! /_\

(As we see another greenet walk into the room.)

Sorry mom I fell down the stairs while getting ready! Anyway I have to get to professor Shield's house to get my first pokemon. /_\

(As your mom gets closer she puts her hands on your face with tears starting to form in her eyes.)

I know that. /_\  
I'm just not ready for you to be gone yet. /_\  
When you're champion come back here and we will have a big meal for you and me. /_\  
Got that. /_\ 

Roger that captain. /_\

Now get on moving you don't have all day. /_\ 

(You grab your yellow backpack.)  
(Before you can go out the door you give one last hug to your mom as you run away.)

(A few minutes later you arrive at a building with a spiky, blond haired kid your age with one ear pierced waiting outside.)

Hey dumbass could you take any longer. /_\

(Your rival is wearing a black tank top, with a giant Orange X with two odd black dots, and a dark gray, odd, but cool looking punk pants.)  
(On his back was a Rucksack with the colors of a grenade.)

I'm early anyway. /_\   
He said to arrive by 9 and it's 8:45. /_\  
Wait what time did you get here? /_\

8:30 so suck it! /_\

No Katsuki, I won't. /_\

(The door opens to professor Shield.)

Welcome boys. /_\  
I hope you haven't been waiting too long. /_\  
(He gives a friendly hand gesture.)  
Come on in. /_\ 

(As you walk in you see a blonde girl with two pokeballs.)

Papa I got what you needed! /_\

(The girl gives the pokeballs to the professor.)

Thank you Melissa. /_\  
Now back to the task at hand. /_\  
I have a pokemon in mind for both of you. /_\

(He hands both of the boys a pokeball.)

Now this will be your partner. /_\  
Got that. /_\ 

Fuck Yeah! /_\ 

Yes sir! /_\

Now you can open up the pokeballs. /_\

(As you and your rival open up the pokeballs a small round bird comes out yours while Katsuki gets a fire rat.)

Izuku you got Rowlet, he's a grass/flying type. /_\  
While Katsuki got Cyndaquil, she's a fire type. /_\

(The Rowlet hops on your arm.)  
(He looks into your eyes with easy trust.)

I think I'll call you Tux, because of the small bow tie. /_\

Row? /_\  
Let! /_\

You like that name huh? /_\  
Good! /_\

(You turn to Katsuki.)

What are you going to name your starter Katsuki? /_\ 

Queenie. /_\

Quil! Quil! /_\

So you think it's a badass name? /_\  
Hell yeah. /_\

(Your rival turns to you in a smug way.)

Let's go outside and have a pokemon battle! /_\

Oh yeah, let's do this. /_\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd recommend looking up vs silver before the next chapter =)


	3. Today's the day part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First battle ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've haven't posted in over a month, I have no excuse. I procrastinated too long

(As all four of you walk outside you see a perfect place to duke it out.)

Right, this is a one on one pokemon battle between Izuku and Katsuki. /_\  
Let it begin! /_\

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

[Pokemon trainer Katsuki challenged you to a battle!] /_\

{Katsuki sent out Queenie}

{You sent out Tux}

{Queenie used leer}

{Tux dodged it}

{Tux used tackle}

{Queenie got hit!}

You really think I'm gonna let you win? Not a chance! /_\

{Queenie used tackle}

{Critical hit!}

{Tux used tackle}

{Queenie dodged it!}

{Queenie used tackle}

{Your pokemon aren't able to battle, you give your rival P100}

{Tux leveled up!}

{Tux learned, astonished.}   
______________________________________________________________

Both of you boys battled greatly for your first time. /_\  
Now I need both of you to come inside for one more thing. /_\

Got that sir. /_\

Right, right. /_\

(You walk with him to a room with a lot of computers.)  
(The professor grabs two tiny box like things.)

These will be your pokedex. /_\  
(He hands the pokedex to you and Katsuki.)  
Now both of you know what a pokedex is right. /_\

Yeah it's what all information about pokemon are put into right? /_\

Exactly! /_\  
Now everytime you catch or battle a pokemon the dex will fill up immediately, so take care of them. /_\  
Now I think both of you should get home and take a rest before setting off tomorrow. /_\

Will do! /_\

Got that. /_\

*the next day.*

(You walk by a sign that reads "Origin city: the place where many people come from.")

Mom I have everything, so I should head to the edge of town soon. /_\

(Your mom has teary eyes.)  
I knew this day was gonna happen a- /_\

Shut up you old hag! I'm fine on my own! /_\ 

Katsuki, don't be rude to your mom! I just wanted to say goodbye before you left. /_\

(Katsuki and his mom walk into view.)

Well Inko it's nice to know that our boys are gonna start their journeys together, anyway I was just saying bye to the little shit before he ran off without a word. /_\

(Your mom turns to you, gives you one last goodbye hug.)   
Good luck sweetie. /_\

(You and your rival wave goodbye to your mom's, and start walking down the trail.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway first trainer battle soon use song vs trainer (b/w version)


End file.
